Chance
by liviafan1
Summary: Setup/Countdown timeline. Josh goes to Haiti and Beckett and Castle get a little...cozier. Oneshot.


The Re-Post that I promised, condensed into one chapter.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

* * *

><p>"<em>Castle…" He heard her muttering weakly, hovering somewhere between life and death.<em>

_Cold. Why was it so fucking cold?_

"_It's gonna be okay, Kate," he rasped. He could feel his insides constricting._

"_Castle!"_

_He winced. Why was she yelling? It hurt him to take a breath. Where had she gotten the strength to yell? Wasn't she right next to him?_

"_Rick!" _

He jolted awake, his eyes flying open to meet her worried ones. His heart dropped. She looked….fragile. Her skin was sallow and her lips still held traces of blue.

"Hey, partner." She smiled, covering his hand with hers. He flinched. Her hands were freezing.

Her smile fell a little.

"Sorry," she said self-consciously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She pulled the blanket closer to her and shoved her hands between her knees.

"Don't be ridiculous." He pulled her hands back to his. "It's just-well, they're cold," he said obviously.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, being locked in a freezer for a couple of hours will do that to you, Castle."

He sat up, ignoring the silent paramedic on the other side of him that was checking his vitals.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a moment, squeezing her hands gently. The color slowly began to fill her cheeks. She pulled her hands from his casually, clasping them onto her lap.

He made a face, too tired to bother hiding his displeasure.

"Fine. Nothing four cups of coffee and a snuggie won't cure." The corners of her lips twitched.

"Detective Kate Beckett owns a snuggie?" he snickered.

"How many do you have?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

His grin fell off his face. "Three."

She smiled smugly. He cleared his throat. "You, uh, don't own a snuggie, do you?"

She shook her head, stifling laughter.

He pretended to be offended. "Well, when you're still cold later, I don't wanna see you crawling to my apartment begging me for a Snuggie." He let his mind wander, picturing them both wrapped up on the couch together, limbs tangled beneath one of his superhero snuggies.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that won't be a problem, Castle."

"So what happens now?" he asked, shivering reflexively.

He saw her hesitate slightly and move to sit down next to him. She unwrapped the blanket from her right side and threw it over his shoulder so it covered both of them. She remained silent, deep in thought. He watched her capture her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Kate?" he asked, his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Yeah." She cleared her throat. "We ask to be reassigned to the case and track down Kevin McCann."

"The bomb..." he swallowed hard.

"We'll find it, Castle," she said firmly.

He nodded, praying to God that she was right.

* * *

><p>He tried not to let it go to his head. He really did. But some small—okay, large—part of him rejoiced when he defused the bomb. Josh may have been in Haiti saving the impoverished, but he singlehandedly saved the entire city of New York.<p>

Okay, not singlehandedly. He wasn't _that_ pompous. He knew how close they'd come, how lucky he'd been that a fluke had saved their lives. But he'd hoped it would win some points with Kate. Maybe now that she'd taken Josh off his pedestal, he'd have a chance.

It was worth a shot after all.

"So I was thinking…" he trailed off, surprised by the look in her eyes. Did she look…

No. _Hopeful?_

"I was thinking it's been a long day. I should go home, rest, maybe watch an old movie on the shower curtain. You should come."

"I don't know, Castle." She ran a hand through her long hair.

"Come on, Beckett. Beats going home alone," he pleaded.

She smiled in concession. "All right. Let me just grab my things."

He watched her sling her coat on, gently tugging her long hair from beneath the collar. She pulled her purse out from the bottom drawer of the desk and began to walk towards the elevator, her hips swaying purposefully, no doubt.

Castle sighed. She loved to tease him.

She spun around, pausing in front of the open doors.

"You comin', Castle?" she asked, her eyes glinting in amusement.

He snapped out of his reverie. "Yeah, sorry."

She fumbled through her purse for her keys as they descended.

"You can ride me," he said. Her eyes snapped to his face, eyebrows raised.

He froze. "I meant—meant to say that you could ride with me. I'll drive," he sputtered.

Shit. Had he really just said that? He was such a spaz.

"But then I'll have to get a cab to come back here to get my car."

"I can bring you back here after. Besides, there's a stop we need to make," he said excitedly, dragging her out of the elevator to his car.

"You brought the town car?" she asked, face falling slightly. He laughed. He knew she'd been dying to get behind the wheel of his Porsche again. She'd practically purred when she got her hands on the wheel last time.

"The Porsche is not for everyday use."

"So where are we going?" she asked, fiddling with the radio. He slapped her hand gently.

"Driver picks the music," he admonished.

"Opera, Castle? Come on. Where are the hair bands? The bass and the metal?" she practically whined.

"You really are a motorcycle chick, aren't you?" he observed in wonderment.

She chuckled. He took that as a yes.

"Well, if you're gonna whine about it," he teased, flicking through the stations. He paused on Quiet Riot's _Come on Feel the Noise._

Kate grinned, shaking her head. He beamed. When the chorus rang out, his fingers drummed on the wheel of their own accord as he began to mouth the words. He felt her eyes on him.

"You been holdin' out on me, Castle?" she teased.

"Anyone who lived in the '80s knows this song, Beckett."

"I'm having a hard time picturing you in the 80s. Tell me, Castle, were you _wild?"_ she said seductively, placing a hand on the outside of his thigh.

He swallowed hard, shaking his head, unable to form words. He took his eyes off the road for a brief second, glancing at her hand still on his leg. The heat from her palm seemed to radiate through his entire body. His hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. The movement wasn't lost on Beckett, who slowly slid her hand back to her lap.

Beckett cleared her throat. "So, uh, where are we going?"

Castle grinned. "The Candy Emporium. Ever been?"

Beckett frowned. "I've never even heard of it."

"You're gonna love it. They have everything there," he promised.

"Everything?" Beckett asked doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Name it," he challenged, a glint in his eye.

"Necco wafers." she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What the hell is a Necco wafer?" he asked, forehead etched in confusion. He pulled into a back alley and parked in an empty, nondescript lot.

"They're…where are we?" she glanced around her as she slipped her seatbelt off.

"We're just five blocks south of Remy's. It's a little out of the way. Tom doesn't like to make a big show," he said, leading her to a small brick building.

"Tom?"

"Yeah, the owner."

"Geez, Castle. Is there anyone in Manhattan you don't know?" she asked incredulously.

He dramatically paused in his tracks a moment, pretending to think it over.

"Probably." He said before flashing her a smile. She swatted him on the arm, rolling her eyes.

He held open the door for her and she stepped inside. The scent of chocolate immediately filled her nose.

"It smells fantastic," she breathed, her eyes skimming over the shelves. She moved slowly down the aisle, lightly touching labels.

"Wonka bars? Shut the front door!" she exclaimed, eagerly plucking one off its shelf. She examined the bar in her hand incredulously. "They only sell these in Europe."

"Like I said, he's got everything here," Castle said smugly, glancing over a display of Swiss chocolate.

"You have yet to show me any Necco wafers, Castle," she said, clearly still not convinced.

"Who needs Necco wafers when you can get a Wonka bar?"

"You don't even know what a Necco wafer is!" she pointed out, leading him down an aisle full of candy in languages he wondered if even she could pronounce. God, she was a goddess with languages.

"It's a wafer, Beckett. How good could it taste?" he said, making a face.

"Don't knock it til you've tried it," She picked up a bag of Twizzlers.

"Oh, no." he grabbed the bag from her hands and put it back on the shelf.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Because you don't come here and buy Twizzlers, Beckett. This isn't a convenience store. Live a little. Buy some Necco wafers or something."

"You're incredibly annoying sometimes, Castle," she said, shaking her head and walking away from him.

She sauntered down another aisle as his eyes quickly scanned the shelves, looking for her wafers. He grabbed a pack that sat next to a display of Pez dispensers and quickly found her perusing a shelf full of…Dragee almonds? Whatever those were.

He tiptoed so that he was inches away from her. He clenched his fists at his sides, in an effort to stop himself from inhaling the scent of her hair. Her hair practically whipped him in the face when she spun around, clearly startled.

* * *

><p>He smirked and her eyes fell to his lips. She sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling slightly lightheaded. Shit.<p>

He produced a pack of Necco wafers and dangled them in front of her face.

"Told ya I'd find them." His breath caressed her face. And it wasn't altogether unpleasant.

In fact, it wasn't unpleasant. At all.

She nodded, unable to form words. Speak words, Kate.

He subtly took a step back and began to unwrap the paper. "Now, let's just see what these things are all about."

"Did you pay for those?" she asked.

"Not yet. Tom's cool with it." He shoved the top pink wafer in his mouth, frowning as the coating dusted his hands. He chewed it, making a face.

"My God, it's like chalk."

"I know. Aren't they great?" she asked, completely serious. She took the pack from his hands and popped a green one in her mouth. Her favorite.

"I'm not sure great would be the word I'd choose." He said, swallowing the last remnants with difficulty.

"Oh, and I suppose you're the expert on great candy, huh, Castle?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Open up," he commanded gently.

"What?" She eyed him skeptically.

"Just do it."

"Wh—" He popped a piece of candy into her mouth, his fingertips brushing her lips. She moaned at the sensation, before the taste of decadent chocolate hit her senses.

"Mmmmm," she hummed, closing her eyes. She slowly licked her lips where his fingers had been seconds earlier.

Her pulse quickened when she opened her eyes to find his engulfed in heat. His pupils were dilating before her very eyes. She had to look away, forcing the embers in the pit of her stomach back down a little further.

She blushed. "I guess your taste in candy isn't terrible," she teased. He cleared his throat and she couldn't help but notice that he looked a little disappointed.

"Isn't _terrible_? Geez, Beckett, what a compliment."

She let out a little sigh of relief. Status. Quo.

"Since you've insulted one of the greatest candies ever made, terrible is all I can manage at the moment," she said dramatically.

He rolled his eyes. "You talk about these things like they're made of gold or something."

"Don't be ridiculous, Castle….Gold would taste awful." She smirked. That got a laugh out of him.

"Is there anything else you want?" he asked.

"I'm set. You got popcorn, right?"

Castle clutched his heart dramatically. "You wound me, Beckett. What's a movie night without popcorn?"

They approached the register, where a teenager clad in braces and a messy mop of blond hair sat reading a comic.

"This is Tom?" she asked, confused.

Castle made a face. "Where is Tom?"

The kid looked up from his comic and closed it hastily. "He's out for the day. Some kind of candy convention, I think. Should be back tomorrow."

"Too bad," Castle said regretfully.

"Guess we're just gonna have to make this a regular thing then," she said nonchalantly, throwing him a teasing smile as she reached into her purse. He gently knocked her hand away.

"I got it. You paid last time."

She raised her eyebrow. What last time? "We've never done this before."

"Thennnnn you can pay next time." He smirked.

She folded her arms across her chest, trying to look serious. "Who said there's going to be a next time?" The corners of her mouth twitched, suppressing a smile.

"Trust me, Beckett. One movie night alone with me won't be enough," he promised. She rolled her eyes, following him out the door.

"Whatever you say, Castle."

"Ooh, really? Whatever I say? So if I said that it should be a naked movie ni—" He flinched when she slapped him on the shoulder, grinning nonetheless. She looked down at her feet, blushing slightly.

"First of all, you're the one who said it. Secondly, Ow." He rubbed his shoulder and winced in pain.

"Don't be such a baby."

* * *

><p>She followed him into the loft, bags in hand. She set them on the island and shrugged off her coat, slinging it over the chair.<p>

"Coffee?" Castle offered, holding up the glass pot.

She nodded gratefully, leaning over the island, head on her palm.

"When are Alexis and Martha due back?" she asked.

"I checked in with them earlier. They should be back tomorrow afternoon sometime." He fished two mugs out of the cupboard and placed them on the counter before turning back to her.

"So just the two of us then?" she asked casually. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't sure how she felt about being alone with him. The events that had transpired over the last few days made her feel…

Well, vulnerable. She couldn't shake the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, both in the freezer and on the street in front of the bomb. She craved his touch now, needed it almost as much as her morning coffee.

And that scared her.

"Yeah. That okay with you?" he asked, concerned. She felt her heart melt a little. He knew her too well.

"Yeah, of course," she said quietly, eyes cast downward. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear anxiously.

'Hey," he said softly, gently grasping her hand. She met his gaze. "You sure?"

She nodded, removing her hand from his. "Think that coffee's ready yet?" she asked, desperate for a change in subject.

He studied her for a moment, as if debating on whether or not he should give her an out. He cleared his throat. "Yeah." He poured them both coffee and set her mug down in front of her.

"Thanks," she took a long sip, savoring the hot liquid.

"So we got the coffee, the candy." He gestured to the bags in front of them. "Popcorn now or later?"

"Now's good."

"You wanna pick out a movie? All of the DVDs are in the stand by the TV." The words barely left his mouth before she scooted off her chair, coffee and candy in hand, and entered the living room.

Her eyes scanned the titles. _Star Wars. Lord of the Rings. Harry Potter._ She smirked to herself. Such a geek.

Of course, who was she to talk? She pulled a movie out and placed the disc in the player.

* * *

><p>He placed the finishing touches on the popcorn (dash of salt <em>and <em>dash of pepper) before trailing into the living room moments later.

"What are we watching?" he asked as the previews filled the screen.

"Back to the Future." Kate grinned.

Castle's eyes lit up. Could this woman _get_ any hotter? "Such a classic." He sat down on the couch, waiting for her to follow. He noticed her eyes flicking around the room.

"Do you need something else?"

"I just, uh.." she trailed off, embarrassed.

"What is it, Kate?" He got up from the couch and placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm still cold." She admitted, letting out a short laugh. He squeezed her arm gently.

"I'll grab us some blankets. Make yourself comfortable." He dashed off to the closet as the opening credits began to play. He pulled out an old quilt for her and a snuggie for himself as he chuckled, reliving their earlier conversation.

When he returned, she was sitting on one end of the couch, heels kicked off and feet tucked to the side. He handed her the quilt. She smiled gratefully.

His eyes looked over the length of the couch, debating whether to sit right next to her. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his favorite detective, to hold her and just be _warm_. But the last thing he wanted was to overstep boundaries, especially after the uncertainty that laced her voice in the kitchen.

He realized with a start that he was taking much too long. He could feel her questioning gaze.

"You gonna watch the movie standing up, Castle?" she teased, mouth twitching.

He managed to throw her a glare before settling down on the opposite end.

"You know I won't bite," she said, almost flirtatiously, eyebrow raised. She patted the spot next to her.

He smiled, pleasantly surprised by her boldness. "I guess I could find it in me to cuddle with a beautiful woman." He began to slide towards her.

"I don't remember saying anything about cuddling." He froze. She was joking, right? Oh, God. Please be joking. "I'm kidding. Get over here." She rolled her eyes.

He laughed lightly in relief and settled in beside her, thighs not quite touching. He felt her curious eyes on him as he rearranged the snuggie, tucking his feet in and slipping his hands through the sleeves.

"Really?" she asked, eyes flitting to his snuggie and back to his face.

He pouted. "It's warm. Now be quiet, we're missing Marty McFly in action here." He scolded her gently. She chuckled, hiding a full laugh behind her hand.

He reached for the bowl of popcorn and placed it so that it sat on both their legs. They both reached for a handful at the same time, fingertips brushing.

He immediately removed his hand from the bowl, suppressing a shiver. He chanced a glance in her direction, but her face was expressionless. Deciding to forego the popcorn for now, he picked up her bag of almonds, examining it closely. He really had no clue what a Dragee almond entailed, but plucked one from the bag anyway and threw it in his mouth.

"My God," he mumbled around a mouthful, "You really do have the worst taste in candy." He made a face and swallowed it roughly.

She let out a disbelieving laugh. "Says the inventor of the smorlette." She shuddered visibly.

"Do not compare my delectable invention to your poor chance in candy, Beckett." He admonished.

She popped an almond in her mouth, crunching noisily, making a point. "Hush, Castle. I'm missing Marty McFly in action here." She mocked. She got a piece of popcorn thrown at her for that.

* * *

><p>After she'd gotten her fill of coffee and popcorn, she burrowed into the covers further, shoving her hands beneath the covers. She bumped his hand, which rested between their thighs. He shifted subtly, lacing his fingers through his. Her breath caught in her throat.<p>

He smiled at her surprise, but loosened his grip, undoubtedly so that she could remove her hand if she was too freaked. Which she wasn't, much to her quiet delight. She tightened her grip on his hand instead.

She sighed sleepily and rested her head on his shoulder. He made a small noise in the back of his throat, noting his surprise. He flexed his fingers and released her hand. She lifted her head in confusion, a question poised on her lips that she wasn't quite ready to ask.

He wrapped his arm around her, letting his hand rest on her shoulder, pulling her into his side. She bit her lip and blushed, but rested her head on him, hand splayed over his broad chest.

Sleep tugged at the corners of her eyes a few times throughout the movie, but she forced herself to stay awake, not willing to waste the rare physical comfort on sleep. She could sleep when she was dead, for all she cared.

The credits finally rolled, the promise of a sequel filling the screen. Castle cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Do you want to watch another one?" She shook her head. She felt his shoulders sag slightly in disappointment. "So home then?" Again, she shook her head.

"Kate," he grabbed her hand and tugged gently so that she'd look at him.

She rolled her eyes. He couldn't just leave it. She didn't know how to put words to what she was feeling; she'd never been good at that part. She just wanted to _be_, just wanted this moment where her head wasn't telling her what to do, where her job wasn't dictating her every move.

"Castle…" she warned, hoping he'd take the hint.

But he clearly wasn't having any of it, couldn't wait a second longer. "Can we at least talk? You don't have to move if you don't want to—" She chuckled. "But today…these last few days…I just—God, Kate." He spluttered.

She sighed, could hear the desperation in his voice. She owed it to him to pay attention, listen to what he had to say. She grabbed his hand and squeezed gently, a silent message for him to continue.

* * *

><p>"Kate, I love you."<p>

She stiffened and lifted his arm from around her. She sat up, crossing her legs under her. He felt his whole body slacken in disappointment. This wasn't how he imagined this conversation starting. At all.

"I'm listening."

He swallowed. "My feelings for you…" The words died in his throat, unsure. He rubbed a hand over his face, frustrated.

"From the first time you interrogated me, I was like a moth to a flame, which is a horribly overused cliché that you don't deserve—"

"Castle." She interrupted, amused and exasperated.

"I know I'm a writer who spins words for a living, but believe me when I say that there's just something about you, Kate." He paused for dramatic effect. "Extraordinary doesn't even begin to cover it."

"You—"

"Please. If I don't say this now, I won't be able to later." She nodded slowly. "These last few years—I've been fine with what we have. The only other time I've been as happy as I am solving cases with you is when I'm with Alexis. But now…"

"You aren't happy anymore?" she asked, voice cracking slightly. Oh. He shook his head furiously, desperate to reassure her before he found his voice again.

"No, God, no. I am. It's just…not enough anymore. We almost died, Kate. Twice. And I know I'm an ass for bringing this up when you're in a relationship with another man, but I don't want to waste any more time."

"That's very sweet, but—"

He sighed. "Josh."

She shook her head. "No. We…we broke up, Castle."

He cocked his head. "You—what? When?"

* * *

><p><em>They stood in her living room. His back was against the door, a sign of things to come. She stood in the middle of the Persian rug her father had bought her for Christmas a few years ago.<em>

"_We can make this work, Kate. I know it."_

_She shook her head furiously, biting her lip. "You're leaving for Haiti, for God knows how long. How in the hell do you expect this to work?" Her hands flew through her hair in frustration._

"_Why can't you just wait for me?" He yelled, eyes flashing._

_She scoffed. "Wait for you? You want me to sit here on this couch night after night and wait for you? Don't you think that's a little selfish?"_

"_I don't think I'm the one being selfish here, Kate." He fired back._

_She let out a disbelieving laugh. "You're unbelievable." She shook her head and began to pace the living room._

"_Why don't we talk about what this is really about?" He pushed away from the door and flew to her, invading her space._

"_By all means, enlighten me," she said sarcastically, eyes flying over his face._

"_This has nothing to do with Haiti. You're looking for a way out," he said quietly._

_She swallowed hard. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Richard Castle."_

_She folded her arms across her chest, a challenge. "What about Castle?"_

"_You're in love with him, Kate."_

_She huffed and took a step back. "That's ridiculous. He's my partner. Nothing more."_

_He takes a step closer to her. "I see the way he looks at you, like you hung the moon. And when you think he isn't paying attention, you look at him the same way," he said bitterly._

"_Josh, I…" she trailed off, tears filling her eyes._

"_Fuck you, Kate," he spat before storming out, slamming the door behind him, leaving her to stand alone in her empty apartment._

_The following day she found herself locked in a freezer with Richard Castle._

* * *

><p>"The night before we were locked in the freezer," she said quietly. He opened his mouth to comfort her, apologize, something, but she shushed him with her hand.<p>

She got up from the couch and started pacing in front of him, unconsciously hooking her fingertips on her lips in thought.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He pleaded.

She stopped in front of him, hands on her hips. "Before you left last summer, I broke up with Demming." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could second-guess them. She didn't want to hurt him, but if he was laying his cards out on the table then…

Well, what choice did she have, really?

She watched the color drain from his face. "You—you what?"

"I was going to say yes." She folded her arms over her chest.

He swallowed hard, gripping the back of his neck with his hand. "That's what you were trying to tell me when Gina showed up, isn't it? You were going to tell me…" He looked visibly pained at the thought.

"I don't want to get hurt again, Rick." The use of his first name felt wondrous against her lips, like she was breathing for the first time.

"God, it never even crossed my mind," he spat in disbelief.

"Look, you couldn't have known. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm not. I just can't do that again. I won't survive it." She shook her head, forcing back tears.

He stilled. "What if I could promise that it won't happen again?" he said breathlessly, taking a step towards her.

She took a step back. "You can't make those kinds of promises. You can't swear that this will work," she said firmly.

He took two more steps forward. A few feet separated them. "I can, Kate. I can because I've never felt like this before, never wanted anyone as much as you."

She continued to step backwards. "You write tales for a living. How do I know you're not telling me one now?" Her words rushed out as her back hit the wall with a soft thud.

He reached her, face millimeters apart. His breath caressed her forehead. "Take a chance with me, Kate." His mouth lightly brushed her forehead. He trailed his lips down to her cheeks. "I promise I'll make it worth your while," he said huskily.

Her eyes locked on his. Her breath quickened, giving her away. "Rick, I..." She placed a hand on his arm, steadying herself. Fuck, he was good.

"I love you," he whispered, lips dusting over hers.

"Always," she said breathlessly before attacking his mouth. His hands slid around her waist, fingers skimming lightly at the edges of her shirt. She slapped his hands lightly.

"That tickles," she mumbled into his mouth. He chuckled, gliding his mouth across her jaw down to her neck. He slipped his hands under the front of her shirt, his palms hot against her stomach.

"How's that?" he growled, nipping at her neck. She sighed, a delicious shiver caressing her spine. Her palms were splayed against the wall behind her, not trusting herself to touch him.

He reached for one of her hands, lacing their fingers together. She pushed him away with her other hand and hungrily reached for his mouth again. He smiled, sucking gently on her lower lip, brushing a hand through her long locks. She moaned, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. She shook his hand loose from hers and pulled his lower body into hers. He groaned at the contact.

"Fuck."

She left his mouth to glide up to his ear, nipping lightly at his lobe. "Yes, let's," she whispered seductively. She began to unbutton his shirt, fingers ghosting over his chest.

He leaned his forehead into hers. "God, Kate." He stilled her hands against his chest.

"What is it?" she asked, brow furrowing.

"I just…do we need to talk about last summer? About what happened?"

* * *

><p>She sighed and he felt her pull away. He yearned to pull her back to him as he watched her increase the distance between them, but he'd already pushed enough.<p>

"I was really angry with you after that summer, Rick. At first, yeah…I was upset, but then you just didn't call."

"I told you—"

"I know. I'm not saying that I didn't forgive you. I'm just saying that it took a long time for me to trust you again after that. Just when I thought you were done playing games…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "She showed up."

He felt his heart sink. Christ, had he known…

"I never thought you were serious about this,"-she gestures to the space between them—"I thought it was just Rick Castle being his charming self, but everywhere I turned…I couldn't escape it. Agent Shaw, Kyra, Esposito—they all tried to get me to see that you cared more than I thought."

"So you decided to come with me." He finished for her.

She nodded. "I did."

He pursed his lips. "And then I blew it." He looked away for a moment, finally able to tear his eyes away from the pain in her eyes.

"How can I fix this?" he asked, voice raw.

"You can't." she said quietly. He inhaled sharply.

"Kate, there has—I can't. I need you—"

"You can't fix this because it isn't broken, Castle." He felt her hands cup his cheeks gently, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"Last summer…it's over. I'm not angry anymore. I just…" A beat. "I want to move past this."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I never meant to—"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "I know." She let out a breath and leaned her head against his.

He sighed, a little lighter. He brushed his lips against her forehead. "Extraordinary really _doesn't_ begin to cover it," he murmured against her skin.

"I love you."

His breath caught in his throat a little, hardly daring to trust his hearing while standing so close to the woman of his dreams.

"One more time?"

"_Castle_, I love you." He wrapped her in a tight embrace as her words enveloped him.

"We're back to Castle now?" he teased after a moment.

She rolled her eyes and pulled away to wrap her arms around his neck. "What would you prefer? Ricky?" she smirked, eyes glinting. "Or maybe…" She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Kitten?" She pulled away to brush her nose against his playfully.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're an evil woman, Katherine Beckett."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea, Ricky." She brushed her lips against his as her fingers unbuttoned the last buttons of his shirt effortlessly, gliding it over his shoulders.

"Christ." He closed his eyes, savoring her touch. "You're killin' me, woman."

No response. He flicked an eye open. "Woman—Kate?" He whipped his head around in search of her.

She chuckled low and throaty, propped against the door of his office. "What are you doing?" he asked, almost whining.

Her fingers danced around the hem of her shirt, teasing him. "It's been a long day. I think we should go to bed." She cocked her head in the direction of his bedroom.

He nodded vigorously, walking towards her. He'd just stepped through the office when she'd tossed her shirt off behind her, hitting him lightly in the face.

"Oh, but what a way to go," he muttered to himself before lunging towards her, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p><em>A lot of page breaks in here, I know. I really wanted to switch between POVs, though. I wouldn't normally switch that much, but there were parts in the original draft that I really didn't want to take out.<em>

_Like I said before, if you do prefer the other version, PM me and I can send it to you._

_Thanks,_

_Olivia_


End file.
